Dacia Stoker
Dacia Karlowitz Stoker is a professional wrestler, best known for his work in WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) on its RAW and ECW brands as Dacia Stoker. Dacia was born in Moscow Russia, and began training with his father who was in the old Spetnaz military. With the training from his father, he quickly went on to train in Hellsinki Finland, With his brother Mathius Stoker, and his sister Firenze Stoker, the three would quickly become skilled enough to make it into the WWE. Professional Wrestling Career WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) Extreme Championship Wrestling Dacia Stoker debuted on the July 24, 2007 edition of ''ECW''. Where Dacia Stoker would face off against ECW Original Justin Credible. Dacia defeated Justin with ease, setting himself on the map for later on. The next week Dacia faced off against the self proclaimed "Animal" Batista, once more picking up a victory over a big time ECW Superstar. However the next week wouldn't bring such fortune, as Dacia suffered his first loss at the hands of Reaper. But Reaper himself didn't walk out of the match unscathed. However Dacia didn't stay on the losing side for long as the next week he took on the DDT Kid, taking him out with ease. The next week Dacia took on Synyster Gates, who wanted to make a name at Dacia's expense. But the now nicknamed "Male-Violent Vampire" has built up a image of an unstoppable beast, along with his new alliance with ECW General Manager, Devin Jacobs. But that didn't help Dacia get booked that next Sunday at SummerSlam. But Dacia wasn't going to be made a mockery of, as he went in search of another victim, and found Mickie James. Dacia would do a 24/7 challange, and easilly take out the young Diva, proving that no man, women, nor child would be safe from his wrath. Two weeks later, Devin Jacobs would book Dacia in a tag team match with Reaper himself. The two took on UnlimitedExreme, and Titan. Dacia, and Reaper weren't able to cooperate togethor and suffered a loss. The next week Dacia would seek revenge on Titan, only to once again suffer a loss. That Sunday Dacia Stoker would compete at Unforgiven in the ECW Championship Scramble match against the champ, Reaper, Tetsuya Natsukawa, UnlimitedExtreme, and John Bradshaw Layfield. Tetsuya would go on to win the match, while Dacia would get a minor injury, taking him out of action for awhile. But that didn't stop him from being booked in one last match. Dacia wasn't there, but the Hardcore title was defended in a triple threat match against X-Pac, and Titan. Resulting in Titan taking Dacia's title by a no-show. Dacia would return a couple of weeks later. where he would take on the "Werewolf" Alrik. Dacia would lay waste to Alrik in the traditional battle of Vampire vs Werewolf. destroying Alrik, and taking him out in his debut. The next week Dacia would face Randy Orton. Dacia wouldn't show up to the match aginst Orton, but Orton didn't show either, resulting in a no contest. The next week Dacia would seek revenge on one of the two men who took his Hardcore Championship, X-Pac. Dacia woul end up defeating X-Pac, and want to get some revenge on Titan. But Dacia would have to settle for someone else. That sunday was Cyber Sunday. And the Blood Brothers were set to defend their ECW Tag Team Championships. Extreme Inc., Devin Jacobs' new group would get the vote into the match, and Devin would choose The Stokers, Dacia, and Mathius. To face to champs. The Stokers would take the titles from the Blood Brothers, and Dacia would add another achievement to his record. The next night the Blood Brothers tried to get revenge on The Stokers in a tag team match. But that would backfire against them, as once again Dacia, and Mathius picked up a victory. The next week Dacia's roll would be cut short as he was booked against UnlimitedExtreme; but once more neither man showed for the match. The next week would continue the slope downwards as The Stokers fell to the Hardcore Outlaws (Blaze and Jesse James). that Sunday at Survivor Series, The Stokers would defend the Tag Team Championships against the Hardcore Outlaws. The Challangers would take the titles from The Stokers. Bringing about a disapearance for The Stokers. Monday Night RAW Dacia would return at the Royal Rumble, competing in the 30 man Royal Rumble match. Dacia would win the Royal Rumble, and start his road to WrestleMania. The next night Dacia would face Ashley Massaro, just 24 hours after feeling bad for her, and putting her over the top rope. This time around, things would be no different, as Dacia picked up the win over Ashley. Dacia would then lay in the shadows till after Lockdown: No Way Out, when it was decided that Slade Mathens would go going to WrestleMania with the World Heavyweight Championship. Dacia came out to the ring, and told Slade he was Dacia's target for 'Mania. The next week however, Dacia, Refugee Matt, & Kris Kutter would face in a triple threat match, that Kutter would walk away from with the victory. A couple of weeks later, RAW General Manager, Devin Jacobs. Booked a Tag Team match to set up for WrestleMania, teaming Dacia Stoker up with Genesis to take on the team of Slade Mathens, and Blaze. Dacia, and Genesis picked up the win. Putting momentum back to Dacia's side, as he looked to take the title from Slade. The next week Blaze would want revenge on Dacia, but failed; as Dacia once again took Blaze down a couple of pegs. The next week Dacia would face Slade, only for the match to end in a count out. Not wanting to face Slade before 'Mania. That Sunday at WrestleMania XXIV Dacia, and Slade faced off for the World Heavyweight Championship, after Zoey Bates came out and changed the match to a Ambulance Match, resulting in Dacia Stoker winning after a masked women, and Mathius Stoker came out to help Dacia. The night after Wrestlemania, the NXT Rookies would be in charge of RAW for the next four weeks. Rodeo Rick would book the Heavyweight Champion, and the WWE Champion, Duke Allen in a cage match against one another. Dacia would pick the win up over Duke. The next week however, Dacia wouldn't be so lucky, as he faced off against Ashley Massaro, this time resulting in a loss, which would set up Ashley for a Heavyweight Championship match at Backlash. The next week Dacia would continue his recent losing streak, this time to Damien Holster. The RAW before Backlash, Vince McMahon would toss Shawn Michaels into the main event match at Backlash, in which Ashley Massaro would walk away with the championship, the same night Dacia would retire from in ring competition. Return to WWEFE A Video segment began airing on October 5, 2008 at No Mercy setting up for Dacia's return to Monday Night Raw. Dacia would return to WWE at Bragging Rights on October 26, 2008. Where he would face off against Chris Hunter Jr. Dacia would end up getting with win over Chris, when he hit the Flatline, to get a quick pinfall over Hunter with ease. The next night on RAW, Dacia would be booked in a no.1 contendor match for the World Heavyweight Championship; against Jasper Merrick. The match would end with Dacia getting DQed, when he wouldn't let Jasper out of the corner. Dacia would deliver his Skull Crusher to the referee for disqualifying him. The next week on RAW. Dacia would face off against The Rated "R" Superstar; Edge. The match would be ruled a Disqualification when Dacia went to use his Skull Crusher finisher. Dacia went to attack the referee after the match, but the Referee would escape, and Dacia would instead delivering the Skull Crusher to the fan on the concrete floor. Dacia would next be seen at Survivor Series, when he would be in a backstage segment with Todd Grisham. The segment would end with Dacia smashing Todd's face into the interview TV screen, then delivering the Skull Crusher to Todd. The next night on RAW. Dacia, and his brother Mathius would be placed in a tag team match against Rated M for Mature (Gidget & Jerry Static). The Stokers would pick up a swift victory, easily owning Rated M. After the match however Dacia, and Mathius would proceed to dismantle the ring, and ringside area, as Dacia tore the ring apart, taking off the turnbuckles, and the aprons, and padding, while Mathius tore apart the announce tables, padding on the floor, and crowd berriers. Mathius would throw a camera man into the ring, and Dacia would choke him with his tie. The next week on RAW, Dacia and Mathius would have another match against Country Strong (Jethro & Derrick) The Stokers would once more pick up a easy win. After the match Dacia would get Lillian Garcia in the ring, And demand that she apologize for announcing his DQ's recently, and he would pardon all her wrongs if sh announced him the new World Heavyweight Championship, after it was announced that he would face Andy Brookes at Armageddon. Lillian would do so, but Dacia would instruct Mathius to drop her anyway. It was then that Firenze would return, and make the brothers stop what they were doing, and try to keep the brothers in line. The next week on RAW, Dacia would face off against Edge in another match, this time it would be Dacia beating Edge with a quick piledriver for the win. At Armageddon Dacia Stoker battled against Andy Brookes, for Brookes' World Heavyweight Championship. After a controversal finish, involving Mathius, who was RAW's acting GM at the time. Dacia would walk out with the Worl title for the second time. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Skull Crusher (illegal Piledriver) ** Flatline (Hellanator-Matt Morgan's Finisher) *'Signature moves' ** Chokeslam ** Facebuster ** Powerbomb (Gets opponant's back on right shoulder, and drops onto neck) ** Snake eyes ** STO ** Angleslam *'With Mathius Stoker' **Double Suplex *'Managers' **Firenze Stoker *'Nicknames' **ECW's Sadist **'The Male-Violent Vampire' *'Theme Music' ** "I Stand Alone" Godsmack ** "Supermassive Blackhole" MUSE ** "The Night" Disturbed Championships and accomplishments *''' WWE For Extreme''' ** World Heavyweight Championship (2 time) - Current ** Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mathius Stoker ** 2008 Royal Rumble Winner ** 2008 Best Gimmick Category:Wrestlers Category:World Heavyweight champions Category:Hardcore champions Category:Tag team champions Category:1985 births Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Royal Rumble winners